Bruised Peach
by actoutmylies
Summary: Momo finaly gets the chance to Shiro-chan her feelings, but some mysterious guy goes and ruins it. Her life is falling apart peice by peice, can anyone save her before it's too late? Rated for: sexual abuse, abuse, swearing, future drugs and possible rape
1. Courage

Title: Bruised Peach

Rating: T - M for possible rape.

Summery: Momo finally gets the chance to tell Toshiro how she feels but a mysterious man asks her out first. Now she's in the worst relationship of her life and her life is falling apart piece by piece, can anyone help her?

**AN: Heyy! This is my first story so try to enjoy you've been warned...**

* * *

Chapter 1- Courage

"I've called this meeting of vise-captions and captions for a very special reason," caption Yamamoto began with a smile wise smile "after a long time of waiting, we have found new captions for the third and ninth division. You may enter." Hitsugaya stood opposite of Momo and Ichigo, very fitting since they were both polar opposites to one another. Toshiro glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she'd made a full recovery after Aizen's attack. She was given the ok from Unohana to fight in the winter war that was coming up, and two extra captions would help.

Ichigo's father entered the room with a smile with a girl a head shorter than him with fiery red hair in natural curls down to her mid-back also smiling. "What! Dad why are you here?"

Toshiro smirked, "idiot."

"Shut up Toshiro!"

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki!" Momo giggled with Rangiku in the background

"Aren't you proud of your old man, Ichigo?" his dad beamed, the girl with red hair tried to hold back a snicker.

"Many of you have already met Kurosaki, he will be the caption of the ninth division. However, I would like to introduce Eni from the world of the living, she will be the third division's caption." A quick ceremony was preformed for the new captions, they got there cloaks and said there thanks. Yamamoto dismissed the meeting and everyone went on there business, but of course Rangiku wanted to be nosy and met the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Rangiku the vise-caption of the tenth division! Nice too met you!" Eni smiled friendly and hugged Rangikiu.

"Nice to meet you too." Momo lingered behind Rangiku, she had promised she would help Rangiku set up the things for a just-girl party they were having soon.

"Rangiku-" Rangiku grabbed Momo and pushed her towards Eni.

"Oh yea and this is Momo."

"Nice to met you." Momo said politely. "Rangiku we have to set up for the party! People are going to be there soon and we need to still get drinks and stuff."

"Oh yeah!" Rangiku turned to shunpo to the store for party essentials, but she had her epiphany of the day. "Eni, do you want to go? We're going to have sake!"

"I'd love to, gosh I haven't had sake in what?" she paused, tilting her head and thought hard "a week I think."

"How do you live?!" Rangiku yelled, they all laughed, Momo told her to be at the fifth division in a hour. A hour later all the girl vise captions met at the fifth division since Ichigo was out with Rukia, they had been dating for about six months ago. Well Unohana and Soi Fong were invited but had 'caption duties' said Unohana and Soi Fong said she 'didn't have time for childish things'. After everyone had arrived and Rangiku, Nanao and Eni started drinking Rangiku drunkenly yelled "this is sooooooo boring! Lets play spin the bottle!" Everyone joined in a circle and took an empty sake bottle out, "I'll start!" Rangiku sang, she spun the bottle it landed on Eni. "OOOOOhh! Truth or Dare?" She slurred, Eni was slightly buzzed.

"Truth."

"Oooookkkkayyyyy, what do you think of me?" Rangiku asked, opening another bottle of sake.

"I think you're a lightweight when it comes to drinking, like two cups and your drunk." Everyone laughed except Rangiku who started huffing and puffing.

"Meany face!! I'm never giving you any of my sake again!" Eni laughed and took another bottle of sake, she spun the bottle, it landed on Nanao.

"Truth or dare?" Nanao hesitated, thinking.

"Truth."

"Nooo! You people are so boring, 'truth' 'truth' 'truth', you should be like…." Rangiku's voice went purposely lower each time she said truth, everyone laughed at her "what was I saying? STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!"

Eni recovered from her laughing "what's your biggest regret in life-err death?" Nanao blushed and hid her face and mumbled. Yoshiro laughed.

"What'd you say Nao-Nao?" she asked teasingly in a sing song voice. Nanao's face was beat red and pissed.

"I SLEPTED WITH MY CAPTION!" a moment of silence passed through the room before even more laughter than before.

"Ow, ow, ow! My sides are falling off!" Momo said in between laughs, Nanao glared at her and spun the bottle while she took a big sip of sake, the bottle landed on Momo, who stopped laughing. "Uh-oh."

"Truth or dare?" Nanao smirked at how the tables were turned

"Dare!!!!!!!!!!" Rangiku answered for her completely- about- to- pass- out- and- puke- drunk.

"Rangiku! No that doesn't-" Momo was cut off.

"I dare you to tell Hitsugaya you love him!" Nanao said with a that's- what- you- get- for- laughing- at- me look. Eni finished her fourth bottle of sake and drunkenly poked Nemu.

"Who's Hitsugaya again?" She asked.

"He's the caption of the tenth division, short, spiky white hair he said 'idiot' to the orange haired guy." Eni laughed with Yachiru, who knew Nemu was so funny?

"Oh ok now I know who your talking about."

"What my CAPTION! Yay, finally!" Rangiku did the disco version of the she's-finally-going-to-ask-him-out-and-they're-going-to-date-and-get-married-and-have-kids-and-live-happy-ever-after-with-a-pony dance.

"W-W-What?! I can't tell Shiro-chan that!"

"Too bad! Get out and tell him!" Nanao kicked her out of her own division and locked the door. Momo could hear them laughing, she sighed and walked to the tenth division _oh my gosh how am I going to do this? What if I'm rejected?_

**What if you're not?**

_Who are you?_

**Your drunk conscience, you'll hear more of me when you find salivation in drinking.**

_But I'm not drunk._

**Who said?**

The voice went away as she rounded the corner and bumped head-first into someone. "Ow." she mumbled and noticed she was caught by the person, she opened her eyes and sow she was mere inches away from a guys face.

**Damn! He's fine!**

_You must be my drunk side._

_Not to sound mean_, Momo thought_, but he's just this side of cute_. She felt horrible thinking that so she tried to find something to complement him on well he did have dark smooth hair and black eyes, there you go two pluses. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said, he gazed into her chestnut eyes with love. "Um, can you please put me down?"

"Oh!" he snapped back into reality and put me down. "I'm sorry, your just captivatingly beautiful Hinamori." she blushed and he smiled.

"O-oh thank you, but how do you know my name?" She tried not to sound too suspicious, but it was kind of hard to when you're talking to someone who is suspicious.

"Well first let me introduce myself, I'm Kenji 13th division. As for how I know your name… um" he laughed " I don't exactly know how to put this but I have been admiring you from afar and I believe I love you Hinamori, would you be my girlfriend?"

Momo looked to him in shock, she didn't even know the guy and he wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend? _Well I should be polite, and later I'll put him down nicely._ "um, alright?" Kenji smiled brightly.

"Great! I'll met you at your division tomorrow and I'll take you on a date!" He pecked her cheek and said goodbye. Hinamori stood for a moment, thinking of what ` happened. _I just missed my chance to tell Shiro-chan how I feel._

**Idiot.**

* * *

AN: Hey how'd you like it? Not a retorical question people, review! Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys that this is a 'before' Kenji so you can compare it to the 'after' aka next chapter or two!!


	2. Action and Reaction

AN:

Hi, i'm back with the secound chapter and I hope you like it. Please review, if you don't it'll make me think it's not a good story.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Action and Reaction**

After Kenji walked away, Hinamori slowly walked back to her division and sow everyone was still there. "What's taking peach so long?" Momo over-heard Yachiru ask.

"They're probably _celebrating_." A now drunk Nanao laughed with hiccups in between. Momo wished that tomarrow they wouldn't remember a thing, but even more she wished she could tell Kenji she didn't want to be his girlfriend.

The next day she walked to where the party was last night, Rangiku was passed out on the floor and everyone else had left, leaving empty sake bottles around. Hinamori sighed and decided to wake Rangiku up later and began to pick up sake bottles, a tap erupted from the door. "Come in." Momo said, picking up another foul smelling bottle, Eni opened the door with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I left your division in a mess Momo," she apologized and started to pick up bottles "it's very rude of me, I owe you one."

"It's no problem, usually after a party it's way messier." They laughed and Eni eyed Rangiku.

"Should we wake her up?"

"No." Eni chucked lightly and she and momo dumped the sake bottles in the trash.

"So did you ask Toshiro out?" Eni smiled friendly, Momo looked _it was like more salt went into my open wounds_.

"No." She said almost inaudibly, Eni shrugged.

"Ok, it was just a game anyway." There was a moment of silence "so do you like him?"

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, can I talk to you later?" Eni nodded and said goodbye, Momo sighed heavily and sat in a chair. A pair of soft hands massaged her shoulders, abruptly she turned around and put her hand to her sword, but stopped when she sow it was Toshiro.

"Wow, are you okay Momo?" She relaxed and smiled genuinely .

"Yeah, just a bit jumpy. Could you do that again though, it helped."

"Sure," he began to rub her shoulders again, she sighed again "I just came here to get Rangiku to do paperwork."

"Oh, wait how are you going to get her to do paperwork?"

"Good question." He paused "hey Momo I would love to just hang out and chat but I have a lot of paperwork. MATSUMOTO! GET UP!" Toshiro roughly kicked Rangiku, Momo laughed as Rangiku jumped up.

"EARTHQUAKE- oh it's just you caption." Rangiku looked to me and smiled _oh no_ Momo could tell that her worst nightmare would come true sooner than expected.

"Come on Rangiku we need to do paperwork." Toshiro said seriously.

"Aw, but don't you want to spend time with your girlfriend," Momo shook her head feverishly but Rangiku didn't get it, she quickly exited the room into her office. But then she thought if she were Hitsugaya that would be the first place she would look, so instead she walked around.

"Momo!" she heard a familiar voice call, she turned around and sow it was Kenji, smiling as he ran over to her. "I was looking for you come on," he took her hand and walked fast somewhere, she didn't want to go anywhere, she wanted to erase the past twenty four hours of her life. He took her to a very nice restaurant, which made her feel even worse, she was going to break up with him after he paid for a expensive dinner. She had to end it now.

"Wait, Kenji." He innocently looked to her, it pained her to do this. "I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend." She tried to put it nicely, she sow how his eyes quickly go from innocent and inviting to dark and cloudy. His grip on her wrist got tighter as he pulled her inside of the restaurant. "Kenji please your hurting me." she whispered to him, he ignored her and nearly pushed her into a chair, he took a seat on the other side of the table. Hinamori was unsure of anything but two things: one she wanted to reverse time, and two that she was afraid of Kenji more than thunder storms.

Hitsugaya's POV

What did Matsumoto just say? Did I hear right? "What?" I heard the door open, I looked up and sow that Momo wasn't there "damn it!" he mumbled and went to her office, she would probably go there. He opened the door "Momo!" he yelled for her, but came face to face with a guy with black hair and black eyes, he was slightly pissed.

"Caption Hitsugaya." The man said, I inwardly groaned, she wasn't here. He mumbled a swear. "Do you happen to know where Hinamori is caption?" he said almost threateningly, I glared at him.

Back to Hinamori and Kenji

Momo had picked the least expensive thing on the menu, lunch was filled with mostly silence. After the waitress came by and dropped off the check Momo pulled out her wallet, Kenji slapped her hand. "I can pay for it." she felt a sting in her hand, he paid and walked Momo to her room.

"Um, t-thank you Kenji." she turned to go into her room, but he slammed his hand right next to where her head should be, mere inches from hitting her. A chill ran down Momo's spine as she was frozen a loud and quick hit was exchanged, Momo held her cheek shakily, shocked.

"That's what you get you skank." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, Kenji walked away. She ran into her room and cried a river worth of tears.

Hitsugaya's POV

At night I walked to Hinamori's room and knocked lightly on the door, there wasn't a answer. I opened the door and quietly said "Momo?" I turned on the light and sow that Hinamori was sleeping, I sighed and sat on her bed. I moved a lock of her soft brown hair and sow tear stains _I made her cry _I thought, and started to mentally kick myself. I gently caressed her cheek and noticed it was red, I summed it up to the crying.

* * *

**AN:** I'm almost done with the story, at least 10 chapters to go! :) Please please review!


	3. Hurt

**Heyyy i'm soooooo sorry i haven't updated in a while lol, i'm just lazy. But pleaseeeee review, i've gotten like one lol.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Hurt

After a few days Momo told Matsumoto what happened that night, how Kenji asked her out and that's why she hadn't told Toshiro she loved him. Matsumoto gave Momo her sympathy, Momo had even told Eni and her other close friends who tried to cover up there real opinions about Kenji and her together. Everyone congratulated Momo but they thought that she and Toshiro should be together, but no one really knew Kenji that well or what he was doing to Momo on a regular basis.

Momo had bruises on her body, but thankfully her robes covered all of them. But the bruises didn't hurt as much as the names, Kenji had called her every bad name there was. And his reasons were becoming….stupid and stupider. If she spilled some tea smack! Names, kicks.

However, Hitsugaya had decided to stop pressing Momo for what Matsumoto meant that day. She went to the tenth division often to avoid Kenji, but she couldn't avoid the mention of him. Toshiro would often mention how he hated Kenji but Momo would just say to him "Toshiro don't worry about it." and he would drop the subject.

Today was like any other day, Hinamori was hiding with Hitsugaya in his office from Kenji. "Hey Momo want to plant a peach tree soon? It's almost spring." She swallowed hard, spring meant short sleeves and shorts that meant questions and lies. She didn't like to lie and she wasn't a very good liar either.

To tell the truth, Hinamori was terrified of what would happen if she told, Kenji would probably kill her, or hurt Toshiro. He knew that Toshiro was close to her and he could use that agenst her, but she was close to a lot of people and they were all in danger in her eyes. Momo smiled " that's a good idea Shiro-chan." Momo sow Toshiro smile at the pet name , he glanced at her.

"Momo you look tense, come over here." She walked over to him and turned around, he softly rubbed her muscles, it helped her relax. "You can sit Bed-wetter."

She hesitated "where?"

"uh, my laps free." She hesitated and played with her hair, "what now that you have a boyfriend you can't sit on my lap?"

"Yea, kind of." She laughed "oh why not?" she sat in his warm lap as he continued to rub her shoulders. "Thanks a lot Toshiro, I owe you one."

He chucked " fine, break up with Kenji." She didn't answer, she just enjoyed the love, Kenji showed her hatred and violence but with Toshiro she could be carefree and happy. Toshiro took a moment to take her hair out of the bun and tossed the bun holder somewhere next to the paperwork.

"Why do you hate him Shiro-chan?" She asked casually.

"Well, I went looking for you that one day and I went to your office and he was there. I don't know why but he seemed pissed and he was just really rude and disrespectful."

"Shiro-chan you're rude and disrespectful." They both laughed lightly, it felt good to Momo to laugh she hadn't been doing much of it ever since she met Kenji.

"Hinamori?" A cold voice said, her breathe caught as she jumped up from Toshiro and looked to Kenji. He gave her a look that she understood, she nodded.

"um, I'll see you later caption Hitsugaya." Toshiro glared at Kenji who glared back, he possessively put his hand on the small of her back and walked away.

"I really hate that guy." Hitsugaya said to himself with a glare where Kenji stood.

Kenji took Momo too his room, she knew exactly what was coming they didn't go to his room to hang out or talk. They went to his room so he could hurt her without the risk of someone seeing it. Hinamori stepped into his room, he slammed the door behind him "Kenji I'm-" He slapped her, hard she fell to the ground holding her cheek.

"You fucking slut! You might as well just fuck Hitsugaya in front of me!" He started to kick her already bruised ribs.

"Ow, stop Kenji please!" she begged, he continued to kick her with rage.

"You deserve it you fucking cunt, take that!" he kicked her one last time as hard as he could. "I should dump you, you waste of fucking space! What guy would ever want you?" He spat, she felt tears in her eyes. His words stomped out her confedance more than the actual kick. She felt tears in her eyes "aw is the slut going to cry? What you haven't had sex today, it must be a fucking holiday." he stompped on her hand that was on the floor, and kept stomping, she could feel the bones hurting the most.

"Stop!" she cried, he picked her up and recoiled his fist, she waited for a punch. A knock tapped on the door lightly.

"Hey, Momo you left your bun holder in my office." Kenji pointed to his bed and she pretended to sleep as Kenji opened the door.

"She's sleeping." She could feel the suspicion in Toshiro's voice.

"Are you sure, I just heard someone yell." There was a moment of glaring as she pictured myself with Shiro-chan eating watermelons, the thought brought a smile to her lips.

"I didn't" Kenji she knew was glaring at Toshiro who was glaring back "goodbye caption Hitsugaya."

"Tell Momo I said hello." and with that Kenji closed the door, he threw the bun holder at her.

"There's your fucking bun holder bitch." I sat up and stared at she firmiliar bun holder.

"I have to go finish my paper work." it was true she had to do all of her paperwork before tomarrow, she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

"Then go." She stood up, she could fell him stand up to "wait," she turned around and was met with a punch "get out." She silently walked out and closed the door walking with her hair down, she could tell that her eye was going to get black and blue along with her ribs. She limped as she walked, head down gently caressing her ribs, ashamed looking.

"Momo!" Momo could tell the voice was Kira, she slightly raised her head.

"Hi." Momo hoped she wouldn't notice the forming bruise, it hurt all over and she needed to do her paper work "can I talk to you later, I don't feel very well."

"Are you okay Momo? Wait what's with your eye?" She quickly made up an excuse.

"I fell." It wasn't too out there for Momo, but Kira wasn't so gullible.

"Are you sure?" Momo nodded. "Alright, feel better." Momo hated to lie, it just wasn't in her to lie, it took a bit of her heart whenever she lied. Somehow she finished her paperwork before midnight, she quickly looked in the mirror before she went to bed. How was she going to hide a black eye?

**Yeah, review and tell me what to do!!! Feedback good or bad is welcome i'm desprate lol :)**


End file.
